Becoming Clean
by DeathofME18
Summary: Slight sequel to 'Drinking your sorrow away'. Ino comes home from a mission and Naruto knows how to help her become clean...Lemon Alert, you have been warned...NarXIno


**H**ey, you guys all wanted a sequel 'Drinking your sorrow away'. Well this isn't the best sequel to it so I will be doing small sequels to that story ya know just to get it up to an ending of some sort, so its almost like a story but with individual oneshot stories to go along with their new growing relationship…

I don't own Naruto…screw it like I ever will…

P.S-this is a follow up on the last oneshot…

……………………….

**Becoming clean**

……………………….

Ino sighed as she walked from the Hokage's Tower. She had spent about 4 days on a mission with Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino. It was an assassination mission. They were to kill 5 missing nins of the rock village that had been causing trouble near some poorer villages that didn't have ninja's to protect them. Ino wasn't looking forward to spending 4 days with 4 guys, but she got over it. Shino didn't talk almost at all, Kiba was all talk and no shutting up, Shikamaru was being lazy making the mission a 4 day one, and Chouji kept eating their supplies adding on to Shikamaru's lazy ways made the mission twice as long.

It was not a fun mission. The Hokage even said it would take no less than one day maybe two at the most. But nope not with her other teammates on this mission. Ino glared at the dirt as she walked through the streets. Shino was alright, hell Ino wouldn't mind going on a mission with him again. Kiba was almost too unbearable to deal with. Shikamaru she was use to, but still didn't like having missions with him yet he could be helpful as long as he was motivated for it. Chouji, well he just kept eating their food supply otherwise he was fine in the sense of the word.

Ino smiled though as she was getting closer to her apartment or should she say their apartment. Ever since that night at the bar Ino and Naruto had stuck together. It still freaked Tenten out, but she got over it especially when they tried to out scream each other some nights. It was funny really hearing Tenten and Neji moan loudly through the wall then herself and Naruto trying to beat it. Strange yes, but still very entertaining when sex got boring. Naruto was a great guy; Ino loved his smile the most with his bright sparkling blue eyes.

She would never trade him for nothing in the world, nothing. Everything about him drove her crazy with love. His quirky smile, bright eyes, wild blond hair, and his sexy body. Ino definitely loved the body. She laughed lightly to herself when she thought about it. Even so Naruto was a great boyfriend, he always thought of her. Ino was stunned when one night she said she didn't want ramen and he brought her to a nice restaurant instead. He never acted arrogant, and he just had this air around him that made her feel calm and peaceful. Like she was seriously safe.

Ino then shrugged, who cares what it was. He was hers and she was his that's all that mattered. Ino looked up at the apartment complex and gave a relieved sigh; she had been needing a nice shower to relax her strained muscles. Maybe she could even get Naruto to give her a massage if she was sweet and lucky. With that nice thought in mind Ino raced up the stairs though her muscles greatly complained she didn't care. Her mind was set on the shower and she had to get there one way or another.

Ino opened the door quickly and shutting it before she flung her pack on the couch. She was then off to the bathroom. She quickly pulled off her shoes throwing them in some direction in the hall. Ino went to the door, but stopped when she heard the shower already running. She blinked and stuck her ear to the door listening to the water in the tub. Ino frowned for a second before smirking. So he thought he could take her shower away from her than he had another thing coming.

She opened the door quietly; closing it without a sound. She saw his clothes on the ground. Ino looked up to see a dark shadow in the shower behind the transparent curtain. With grace only a ninja like herself had, Ino pulled off her outfit dropping them to the floor with his clothes. She now walked slowly to the curtain with nothing else on. She shivered when a cold chill ran down her bare back. Ino didn't mind though she slowly pulled open the curtain and saw his back to her. 'Perfect.' Ino thought as she stepped into the bathtub.

The heat hit her body which she greatly enjoyed it. She smiled before placing her hands on his eyes which apparently startled him.

"Guess who?" She whispered in his ear seductively. He acted as if he was thinking about it before saying.

"Sakura?" Ino punched him in the arm making the fox boy laugh.

"Not funny Naruto. You totally killed the mood." Ino said frowning as Naruto turned around to face his angry girlfriend. She was pouting with her arms crossed under her breast. He smiled at her before poking her in the stomach.

"Come on Ino I was just kidding. You're sexier than Sakura is. Plus you're healthier than her." Naruto whispered the last part in her ear making Ino slightly blush before pushing him away.

"That only tells me you look at her as well." Ino stated glaring at him then to the ground. Naruto slumped his shoulders at her before smiling a grin. He walked over behind her placing his hands on her hips.

"Ino, I think I can make it up to you." Naruto said gently rubbing her hips. Ino sighed in pleasure before frowning.

"And what pray tell would that be?" Naruto grinned more making his whiskered cheeks stretch.

"Your dirty Ino let me clean you up." He suggested while grabbing for the sponge and covering it with soap. Ino watched him as he rubbed the sponge making the suds appear. She held an interested look before shrugging. This was better than a massage from him; he might just be able to get her back into the mood again. Ino smiled over at him before Naruto came over holding the sponge in his hand.

"Fine, only because you want too." She stated before feeling the sponge rub her back. Naruto pushed her long hair off her back on over her right shoulder. Ino closed her eyes loving the feeling of him cleaning her.

Naruto covered her back with suds from the soap. He gently and lightly rubbed her back till he was down at the dip before her butt. He flicked his blue eyes up to see a contented smile on her face before the sponge came down rubbing her butt cheeks softly. Ino mewled while placing her right hand against the shower wall. Naruto's grin grew slightly. He loved seeing her happy and loved pleasing her as well.

The sponge glided down the back of her legs. Ino smiled lightly while leaning on her hand for balance. Naruto really knew how to keep her wanting more. His hand would lightly touch her now overheating skin for a mere second before it was gone. It kept her begging for more though she didn't voice it. Ino opened her eyes and looked down to see her long blond hair hanging over her chest. She turned her head to see Naruto rubbing the shins of her legs with the sponge.

He moved slowly and softly on her skin. Naruto turned the sponged around her calf to the front of her legs. He looked up to Ino meeting her dazed blue eyes with his bright blue ones. He smiled a fox grin at her before rubbing the sponge up her thighs. Grazing the front of her thighs before opening them slightly for the sponge to wash the insides as well. Ino groaned at his teasing fingers as he did so. She pressed her left hand on the same wall with her right for better balance as her legs felt wobbly.

Naruto moved the sponge up the inside of her thighs till he was scrubbing her opening. Ino moaned with a heavy breath while he gently rubbed her. She knew he could get her back into the mood. Ino looked down at Naruto who seemed satisfied with himself. He rubbed her there some more before pressing the sponge up on her flat stomach running lightly over the planes of her body. He moved the sponge up her ribs again teasing her with his fingers.

Ino tried her best to control her breathing, but it was a losing battle for her. It looked like Naruto was gonna win this one, but she could still win the war. If he didn't stop teasing her that is. He rubbed the sponge up her ribs to her breast. The sponge glided over her breast where he gently ran his finger tips over her nipples causing her to groan. Naruto looked as if he was smirking before he moved the sponge up her neck to her high cheek bones.

"Forgive me." He said dropping the sponge to the floor of the tub where he slowly pushed her to the shower head to wipe off the subs from the soap. Ino felt his hands all over her body swiping away the subs going over her back, breast, stomach, and legs. She grabbed his shoulders to keep from falling over. Naruto grinned happily to her. The water spade over her body; heating it up even more.

"You're…forgiven." Ino said with a heavy breath as Naruto kissed her lips. He pulled her away from the cascading water and up against the shower wall. Her back shivered as her heated body connected with the ice cold wall. Ino felt Naruto's lips attack her wet neck. Sucking over her pulse while nipping at her sensitive spots. She mewled in his ear making him even harder. He kissed her lips again before moving down her body.

He pulled in a nipple where he bit down on it before washing the pain away with his tongue. Ino screamed when he bit down, but sighed in relief when he licked her nipple to dull the pain. It worked for all she knew. His hands ran over her body. Naruto's left hand latching onto her left nipple; pinching it with his thumb and index finger. Ino gave out a throaty moan as he did this action. His right hand moved to her back and down where he grasped her butt cheek in his large hand. He squeezed hard, causing her to jump.

Ino lightly smacked his head for the unneeded squeeze before she ran her fingers through his damp blond hair. It didn't look wild or unruly like before. Now his hair was flat and stuck to his head. It was different and it made him look sexier like that. Naruto looked back up to her face with a foxy grin.

"Hey Ino, I learned a new trick that Kiba told me about. He said he used it all the time on Hinata and she loved it. Want me to show you?" Ino looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. She hadn't spoken to Hinata for a while so she never heard about anything she had done with Kiba. Actually Ino had no idea Hinata and Kiba had a sex life, seeing as she would be too shy. Then again it was Kiba, and he could usually get anyone to do anything, if he tried hard enough that is.

"Sure, it might even be good." Ino said with a shrug. She was hoping it wasn't something strange or anything that had to do with dirt or something. She knew Kiba far to well for her own tastes. Ino waited for Naruto to get on his knees before he set in face in between her legs. She had not expected that! Ino felt him push her legs more open before running his tongue up her folds. She pressed her hands on top of his head for support and balance.

He definitely took her by surprise. She could feel Naruto's nose rubbing her clit delicately. Before she knew it his mouth was sucking her opening. She moaned loudly thinking it wasn't anything they haven't done before that is till he started humming. The strange vibration he gave off caused her more pleasure than she thought. Ino moved her hands from his head. Her left hand pressed up on the wall to her left as her right gripped the curtain holder.

Naruto stuck his tongue into her opening before he started humming again. Instead of moaning like he thought she would Ino was screaming bloody murder, but not in pain. She shouted out his name who knows how many times as he kept his humming up. She thrashed around for a minute before Naruto stopped it with holding her thighs with his hands. The vibrating was driving her up the wall, almost literally.

His tongue moved around her walls while humming. The vibration felt great to Ino. Naruto pressed his face closer to her as he felt her walls clamp around his tongue. He could tell she was getting ready to come, so with that in mind he hummed more and licked her folds.

Then everything quiet down when she orgasmed, but it was different from her others this time it was way bigger than the ones before. She felt her legs wobble a little as everything in her vision got black for a second, before it cleared slowly. Her mind couldn't think up a single thought as she felt Naruto lick up her juices. He sucked them up quickly then moved his head from her legs.

"How was that?" He asked while standing up tall. His hands held Ino in place as she tried to get her breath back. She looked at Naruto before blushing a blood red. Naruto took it as 'a wonderful' as he kissed her cheek then neck. Ino finally sighed exhaling some breath.

"That must have been the best thing Kiba has ever told you. I think I could kiss him right now." Naruto laughed with a grin as he heard this. Kiba did tell him she would love it. Kiba still didn't believe they were together; it was kind of hard to believe seeing as this was Ino and he was Naruto. Naruto shrugged it off saying, 'I care for her, she cares for me. I don't care for our titles.' He smiled brightly at Ino as she kissed him hard and passionately.

"Were still not done though." Naruto said smiling even bigger at Ino. She returned it as Naruto positioned himself at her entrance.

"Ya know Naruto we never have done it in the bathtub before." Ino inquired as Naruto nodded vigorously.

"Yeah I know that's why were doing it now." He declared before pushing in. Both of them groaned as Ino felt him enter her and as Naruto felt her walls close around him.

They both kissed each other before Naruto started pushing in and out. Their speed started out slow, but gain as they went on. Ino let her hand travel down Naruto's chest to where they were connected. She gently rubbed his balls while he slammed into her. Naruto groaned loudly while pressing his forehead to Ino's left shoulder. His hips flexed out and then back in their speed was slowly yet quickly rising.

Ino gasped and moaned while she cupped his sacks and rubbed them between her fingers. She then started to meet his thrust with just as much determination as he had. Naruto bit down on her shoulder as he felt himself getting closer to his climax. Ino was slower to hers, but it was coming. Naruto pushed out of her almost completely before slamming back in. Ino shouted out from the pleasure that hit her as Naruto orgasmed. He then let go of her shoulder.

Naruto left a nice teeth mark on her shoulder that would most lightly bruise. Ino didn't mind though she was too busy with him thrusting into her so she could orgasm again. Naruto allowed his hands to go down her body where he rubbed her clit between his thumb and index finger. Ino shouted out while her breath hitched, then she felt herself explored. Everytime they had sex she felt like a nuclear bomb went off in her body and it felt great.

Ino sighed as Naruto pulled himself out of her. She suddenly felt cold after loosing their connection, but she wasn't sad about it. By the look in Naruto's eyes, Ino could tell that they weren't done yet still. Naruto growled with a slight purr to it.

"Since your clean now, how about we have more fun." Naruto suggested his eyes flashing from blue to red for a mere second. Ino laughed in her uneasy laugh. She knew that look all too well. It meant she won't be able to walk tomorrow that was for sure….

………………….

Yah, I know you might want to kill me now cause I stopped there…I thought it was good enough there for now…okay just to let you know, I have only heard that if a guy hums while being ya know there its suppose to be the most relaxing and pleasurable thing ever…I'm not sure if its true, but I heard about it so there's something you could try…hehehehe…well I hope this will satisfy you for now…anyway…thanks and review….

Emo Gurl


End file.
